Arundin Douglas
|Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 25 |Row 3 title = Gender |Row 3 info = Male |Row 4 title = Epithet |Row 4 info = The Patient |Row 5 title = Alias |Row 5 info = Anton Boo Radley George |Row 6 title = Affiliations |Row 6 info = Baradin's Wardens |Row 7 title = Positions |Row 7 info = Master Sergeant of the Wardens Detainer of Baradin's Vanguard |Row 8 title = Status |Row 8 info = }} Arundin Douglas is a Baradin Warden. Description Arundin Douglas is the man that stands before you, though not many know him by that name. "Anton, just Anton" he'll tell you. The man's stature and frame is not very threatening: standing at a short 5' 6" and weighing in at a paltry 130 pounds, there is no way this man could be threatening when standing against the normally taller warriors of the Alliance. That is of course suggesting he is not wearing his armor and weapons. His leather armor marked him as a man of war: he chose not to hide when he got his armor repaired after a battle, asking the leatherworkers of Baradin's Wardens to show just how much he had been through over the last few years. From foot to shoulder, the armor protected him enough such that he would be able to easily maneuver across the battlefield, be warm enough to survive the cold, and breathable enough to survive the heat. His surcoat marked him as a member of the personal retinue of the Duke of Tol Barad, his grace Jared Baradin. Otherwise, he had several marks (such as on his gloves, leg guards, and chest piece) of Baradin's Wardens. His mask was likely the most menacing of his armor. The leather was hardened and strengthened with a thin piece of steel, giving it rigidity. He had several small screws in place to hold it together and attached to another piece of hardened leather to protect his head. There were four slits for speaking and two eyeholes from him to see. Twin short swords sat sheathed on either hip, the Dark Iron, Arcanite, and other materials showing their longevity, each sharpened so that they would be ready to cut and slice when their master needed it. On the front side of his left him sat a long-barreled six-shot revolver, cased in black steel with a wooden grip -- and it looked loaded. Finally, two daggers sat on either thigh, though they were not as menacing as the swords or the revolver. On the grip of the revolver, the wood has twenty notches with the carving of a skull above them. If his armor and helm were taken from him, the scars of war certainly marked him as a veteran more than his armor. Though there were many smaller, unremarkable scars, there were a few large and remarkable ones: a long scar that went from his left shoulder, across his chest, and to his right hip and a short scar on his right cheek onto his jaw stopping just short of his vital neck parts. His sable, short hair and beard were properly trimmed, but long enough so that you could run your fingers through. His frame was solid, though lean and built for running. Personality under construction History Childhood Arundin Douglas (formally 'Sparrow', denoting his bastard status) was born a bastard to a barmaid, who worked at a tavern at Light's Crossing, Ravenwood -- a province in Lordaeron ruled by the House of Andro. His father, Sir Atticus Douglas, left soon after he was conceived. His mother died at childbirth. The child was given to the local orphanage and grew up with a group of children that would later become a gang of ne'er-do-wells. The Third War began a month or two after Arundin turned ten, and Ravenwood was evacuated to Stromgarde. At 13, Arundin and his fellow orphans created a gang and caused trouble in Stromgarde committing petty crimes. Theft was common amongst them, as they grew up in poverty and Havenport did not largely have the resources to feed everyone equally. Though he and his gang comitted petty crimes, they largely went uncaught as they made a hideout outside the walls of Havenport in a cave off the beaten path. At 16, he and his gang joined the Syndicate. Syndicate Years (16 -> 20) He and his gang became enforcers to the Syndicate, largely operating in the Alterac Mountains. They extorted the villages that still existed in Alterac and often fought against Ravenholdt agents that occasionally came into the Syndicate's territory. They made several bold forays into Hillsbrad to attack the Forsaken and Ravenholdt, but did not succeed in many attempts and retreated soon after they left. At 18, Arundin had enough pull within the Syndicate to use their contacts to track down his father. He and his group of enforcers followed the trail and when they found Sir Atticus, attacked him and the men he was with. They quickly dispatched the group and Arundin faced down his father. His father had no great skill with the blade, thus Arundin easily dispatched him. They returned to Alterac where Arundin did hard thinking. When he turned 20, Arundin turned his back on the Syndicate and abruptly left, telling no one. Baradin's Wardens (20 -> 21 The reason why Arundin left was so that he could make his way to Tol Barad and join the Wardens. He was treated with hostility and initially threatened to be thrown into the cells with the other convicts, but he convinced his recruitment officer that he would sell out members of the Syndicate in exchange for being allowed to serve within the Wardens. He was accepted, but generally held within arm's reach until he helped bring in three major players of the Stromgarde branch of the Syndicate. WIP Specialist Division of the Wardens (21 -> 25) WIP Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian